


Chinese translation on "commandment no. 8"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "commandment no. 8"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [commandment no. 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293981) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



聖經八誡　[第23號　派對]

他被稱為『鬼人』不無道理──他殘酷不仁、他無所畏懼、他身材高佻、瞳髮俱黑、薄唇有若凌厲刀疤。小道傳聞鬼人從不休息，搞不好這也是真的。

他會清楚標明你身上的骨頭、讓你反覆高唸骨頭學名，然後一手折了。他會迫你跟著他唸三次，讓你一輩子也忘不了、讓你一輩子也不會犯下相同的錯誤。

他能一下子擊碎你的天靈蓋，動作快得你根本來不及拔槍；他能一下子讓你捧住自己鮮蹦活跳的心臟，讓你臨終是好好感受那溫暖的、那冰冷的、那沉重的、那空虛的感覺，然後陷入麻木。

當他半開玩笑地說「把屍體丟海餵魚罷」，大家都曉得他說真的，沒有半點說笑的意思，所以沒有人敢笑、也沒有人敢唬弄他。

他作過不少事，讓他『鬼人』的稱號名乎其實──他絕不介意做了那些事。其實，他不介意的事情有很多，可是現在，他不曉得自己是否介意這事、也不曉得自己怎麼會答應這事。然後，他驀然想起金髮首領朝自己笑說『你會幫我嘛』的情景，所以他知道自己答應的原因了。他總是對自己坦然誠實。

他直接拐出大街。倒後鏡裏山治諾家族別墅越來越小，他只得極力壓下心裏的不安──命令是絕對的，就算讓他去照顧小鬼也罷。

※

這也不至於太糟糕，其實他並不討厭那小鬼。那十六歲的天才成為三巨頭之一的得力右手，在這血腥殘酷的世界迅速蒼老。那小鬼把首領右手的角色演得妥妥貼貼，握槍時雙手不帶一絲顫抖，呼吸不沾半點紊亂，開槍跟掐手術刀一樣迅速俐落；況且跟這小鬼呆在一起也蠻不錯的，起碼比首領其他部下好多了──想到派廸奧尼和卡爾湼尼，他就快要掐爆方向盤了。

世上只有兩人會以他的本命呼喚他，這小鬼是其中一個。小鬼問道：「你還好嗎？」

他想起金髮首領低沉嘶啞的嗓音、想起那繾綣而來的有害煙霧。「好好照顧他。」首領曾如此叮嚀過。這絕對是個命令，他又怎能拒絕命令呢？

於是他當時只對首領聳肩應道：「是。」

「抱歉，你明明不願意離開首領身畔，但還是……」

小鬼一臉哀傷不安，於是他又聳聳肩，喃喃應道：「他能照顧自己。」

「抱歉。」小鬼又在道歉：「我不該讓離開別墅的，可是……呃，總之，謝謝你。」

「這是首領命令。」他冷冷說道，隨即卻覺得良心不安，於是坦率地加了一句：「小心駛得萬年船。」這小鬼相當重要，因為首領需要他。

小鬼沉默不語，良久才揚起笑臉，愉快叫道：「要不來玩遊戲罷！你定會喜歡這個的，讓我先來。鎖骨。」

假如他並非人稱鬼人的冷血殺手，那他定會忍不住直翻白眼的；然而，他正是鬼人，獨一無二的鬼人，所以他只淡淡回應：「腕頭狀骨。」腕頭狀骨。腕頭狀骨。

小鬼大笑起來：「這不錯欸！」

他倆直直駛向鎮上，沿途一直唸出腕小骨、脊骨之類的醫學名詞。他假裝想不起最後一塊中耳小骨的名字，讓小鬼嬴了。「中耳砧骨！」小鬼歡呼叫道，在狹窄的副駕駛座詭譎的扭著身子跳起舞來。

「真不愧是醫生。」他隨口誇道。

小鬼揍他一下，紅著臉尖叫的樣子怎麼看都覺得搞笑。「你這樣說我才不會高興呢！混蛋！」

人稱鬼人的男人漫不經心地暗忖，這是個好孩子。

※

他倆總算回到別墅時，太陽已快西下，把海面映得一片淡紅。小鬼買回來的書本實在太多，他倆來回走了兩趟才能把書本都搬回小鬼的房間，待他倆忙碌過後，已經快到晚飯時候了。

「謝謝你。」小鬼說道：「呃、抱歉，這地方真是一團糟。」

他環視四周。書架快給壓壞了、地上座座書山快要崩坍、書桌床舖什麼的都被疊疊醫學書本和筆記淹沒了。他隨手撿起一本厚如磗塊的醫學書本。「這是殺人兇器吧？」

小鬼反駁。「換了是你的話，你掐著什麼都能當兇器嘛。」

這倒是實話，所以他聳聳肩，把書本放在椅子扶身上，然後轉身離開，要找到首領報告一切，也得確保一切安好──他離開首領快一整天了。

「等等！」他拉開大門，正要跨出走廊，小鬼卻高聲阻止。

他動作一頓，眨眨眼，然後淡淡說道：「首領。」

金髮首領正站在門前，咬著未點燃的香煙朝他笑道：「嘿，你回來了。」

「是的。」他應道，可是握著門把的手瞬間泛白。

「一路平安吧？沒問題吧？」首領垂眼看著走出房間的小鬼。小鬼拼命搖頭強調，首領則寵溺的揉揉小鬼的頭髮。「沒事就好。」首領轉過頭來，疑惑的直盯著他，橘紅的夕陽把那隻蒼藍的眼睛映得黯藍似灰。

「我們無意去那久。」人稱鬼人的男人解釋：「抬回來的書太多了。」

「沒事。」首領又勾起嘴角：「有火嗎？」

他從西套內層掏出點火器，俐落的點了，看著首領俯身過來，緩緩的深吸一口氣。

「謝啦。」金髮男人勾起一副扭曲而真摰的笑容。「你又不抽煙，真不曉得你幹嗎隨身帶著點火器。」

他只聳聳肩，小鬼卻搶著叫道：「這是以備不時之需嘛！」

「倒是。」首領大笑道，一隻嶙峋的手肘硌得他腰間生疼。「我們走吧。」

他不會發問任何問題，他只會奉命行事。

※

人稱鬼人的男人認得每個目標的臉、知道中耳內三塊小骨的名字、知道潮漲的時刻、知道新月時份、也知道融入黑暗陰影的方法。

他認識這小鬼、知道這小鬼十四歲時曾親手為十八歲的首領包扎左眼眼眶、懂得憑著煙灰缸的煙蒂數目推論首領的心情、知道首領戴腕錶時一定得扣至第一格、知道手錶在首領腕上總是鬆垮垮的。

他知道首領才剛滿二十、知道首領本身也還是個小鬼、知道首領晚上一定得待在能聽見浪聲的地方、知道首領救了自己的性命、知道自己一年前曾滿身血污的給沖上岸道、知道自己曾反覆咳著海水，鮮血和膽液。

他知道首領最近總是一根接一根的抽煙、知道首領吃得越來越少、知道首領總會說『人總有一死』；他清楚知道、也堅定不移的確信，首領不會因為小事死去，正中腦門的子彈什麼的、剖破喉頭的利刃什麼的，只要人稱鬼人的男人還有吸呼，首領都不會因為這些小事死去。

這些事情人稱鬼人的男人都清楚知道，就跟自己的名字一般清楚。他也清楚知道自己現在無欲無求、知道自己只想留在這地方、只想留在這海邊的別墅裏、只想留在這經年染血的小島上、只想留在這殺人如麻卻宅心仁厚的男人身後。

這些事情他都知道，可是首領問他：「你今天幾歲了？」他卻不知道答案。

大廳裏肩摩踵接，一大片身穿純黑西服的人，一大片他都認識的人。那都是首領的部下、是首領的家族，一個接一個的重重拍著他的肩項。有誰塞給他一杯香檳，然後他們突然朝他舉杯致敬，那是醉醺醺、亂糟糟的恭賀話聲，因為這些傢伙早就在開懷猛喝了。

派廸奧尼叫道：「這派對是為你舉行的！混蛋！」卡爾湼尼也嚷嚷道：「就是嘛！就是嘛！」

身高不及他肩膀的小鬼跟他碰杯，愉快大笑，其他人也一窩蜂地跟著照辦；平日大家對他退避三舍，今天卻是乘著血液裏的酒精跟他勾肩搭背。他知道該怎樣瞬間消滅要脅危機、卻不知道該怎樣處理擁抱、也不知道該怎樣面對朝自己歡笑舉杯的人群。

越過爛醉吵鬧的黑幫，在染上餘暉的大廳一端，他看見首領歪著腦袋，高舉晶瑩的高腳杯，緩緩作出嘴型。『Buon compleanno, Gino.（金諾，生日快樂。）』

然後首領勾起嘴角，笑容燦爛而狡黠。

人稱鬼人的男人，金諾，無法自控地朝對方微笑。

 

END


End file.
